It is our proposal in making this study to determine: (1) The type of immunologic response to various corneal stimuli such as the injection of foreign proteins or the implantation of monografted tissues, (2) The effect of various therapeutic agents -- local, systemic, or both -- on this response. In order to determine the type of immune response with which we will examine the tissue, the appropriate fluorescein stains (i.e., immunoglobulin, anti-theta-cells), separate the B and T cell population by nylon-wool columns, identify T and B cells by rosette formation or PHA transformation. The therapeutic agents to be employed in the alteration of this response are primarily non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents. We are also attempting to enhance animal's immune responsiveness in order to ameliorate the course of herpetic keratitis. A variety of immunopotentiators have been and will be employed (i.e.,levamisole, inosiplex, corynebacterium parvum).